Prompt 33: Donuts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frisk is still a bit unsure about Muffet, but when the spider saves her from bullies, she realizes that Muffet is really a caring aunt. Tickle story! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 33: Donuts**

 **(Muffet and Frisk; platonic pairing)**

Muffet hummed as she swept and mopped the floor of her bakery. It was early in the morning and she was busy getting all kinds of sweets ready for her customers, setting aside some special orders for her regulars, who she knew would be coming in as soon as she opened the doors.

Checking the clock, she saw it was almost 6 a.m. "Alright, floors are swept and mopped, pastries are out and ready for sale, others are in the oven almost finished, tables are ready, coffee's brewed, and everything's neat and tidy," she said. "Time to open shop."

With that, she unlocked the door, welcoming a couple regulars who had just arrived. "The usual today?" She asked them.

"Yes, please," one lady said and the man nodded, singing praises about how good Muffet's bakery was and how they told all their friends and co-workers about the wonderful place.

Muffet was pleased as she saw her business was doing well and thanked her customers for spreading the word. Word of mouth was the best advertising for her and it filled her with joy that her pastries were a hit with the customers.

As the morning continued, she was busy, which she didn't mind, smiling at customers as they enjoyed themselves before it slowed down around 11 a.m. Muffet kept her bakery open until five p.m., so she still had about six hours, but that was fine with her. She condensed the pastry trays, taking the dirty ones to the kitchen to be washed. She then got the sandwiches and salads ready for the lunch crowd, as she would have some people come in for lunch.

The rest of the day went well as she had quite a crowd for lunch and she smiled as she now noticed it was four o'clock in the afternoon. It was usually slow for the last hour of the day, so she set to getting things cleaned up for the next day. Most of the dishes were already washed and the dishwasher was currently working on the last load of dishes while Muffet swept and mopped again, turning the chairs upside down onto the tables as she mopped.

She then went over to see what pastries were left and found a few donuts, a couple cream horns, and a couple danishes were left. Putting those in a bag to take home with her, she saw it was five o'clock and went to lock the door.

Before she could though, someone burst through the door, eyes wide with fear before they hid underneath a nearby booth. Muffet instantly recognized the child to be Frisk and one look at their bruised face told her all that she needed to know. She quickly locked the door, seeing some kids walk by, looking around, but when they saw her, she hissed and bared her fangs at them, making them run away as fast as they could.

Smugly nodding to herself, the spider then turned to find Frisk peeking out from under the booth. She gently smiled at the young girl. "You can come out, dearie. They're gone," she said reassuringly.

Frisk cautiously came out from her hiding spot, looking up at Muffet with frightened eyes, one which had a dark bruise around it. The spider frowned a little. "Were those kids hurting you, dearie?" She asked.

The small girl nodded and Muffet shook her head sadly. "I've got half a mind to tie those kids up in webbing," she said before going over to Frisk, who flinched in fear. "Oh, dearie. You're not still afraid of me, are you?"

At the gentle question, the little one looked down, nodding her head softly. She was scared of Muffet as she had a fear of spiders. The spider looked at her. "Well, now, why don't we get you set up with some yummy donuts after I tend to your injuries. Are your folks home?" She asked.

Frisk shook her head. "They're at a meeting," she said. "I was to go home after school, but those kids chased me down the road from school."

Muffet frowned again and picked up the child who had freed the monsters from the Underground. "Who was supposed to watch you today?" She asked.

"Dunkle Sans and Uncle Papyrus," the girl answered.

Nodding, Muffet got out her first-aid kit and began tending to Frisk's injuries, being gentle as the child sat patiently, though did slightly tremble at feeling the spider's hands on her face. While she worked, the spider called the two skeleton brothers, explaining what had happened. Sans was ready to go to the school and speak to the principal and asked Muffet if she'd bring Frisk home later. Muffet instantly agreed and said she'd do so after she closed up and Frisk was feeling better. Thanking her, the short skeleton headed for the school while the spider finished tending to the child's injuries. "There," she said. "How's your eye?"

"A bit better," Frisk replied, still trembling a bit.

Muffet decided that she wasn't going to stand for the child being sad because she had been bullied. And she was going to help her see that even a spider had a heart. "Well, why don't we get you feeling better so that you can enjoy some of my yummy donuts?" She said, picking the young girl up while a couple hands slipped under the purple-and-pink striped shirt and tickled the small stomach.

"EEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frisk laughed, surprised by the tickle attack.

"Oh? Looks like this little dearie is ticklish," Muffet singsonged. "Well, there's only one thing to do with such ticklish little ones."

With that, she blew a big raspberry into the child's stomach, making Frisk squeal with laughter and then squeak cutely as the spider playfully poked the little one's belly button with one finger, smiling as she listened to her laughter. "Tickle, tickle, tickle," she cooed. "Is this little one ticklish? It certainly seems so."

Frisk was still giggling and laughing as she was tickled by the spider, who chuckled herself before seeing the child was gasping for air and she stopped tickling her, letting her catch her breath.

The child leaned against the spider's shoulder, trying to catch her breath. "Alright, now how about those donuts?" Muffet asked with a smile, retrieving the bag of sweets. "There's a cherry-filled one, a maple-frosted one, and a chocolate-frosted one."

Frisk's stomach growled, making the spider chuckle in amusement as the child looked sheepish. Moments later, the three donuts and a glass of milk were set in front of her as she sat in Muffet's office while the spider counted the money and recorded it, getting it ready for deposit for the next day. As she worked, she glanced over at Frisk, smiling. "Frisk, dearie, are you afraid of me now?" She asked gently.

The child shook her head and smiled. "No," she said before ducking her head a little. "Sorry," she said softly.

Muffet smiled. "Oh, dearie, I don't hold your fear of spiders against you. I just didn't want you to feel afraid of me," she said gently.

Frisk looked at her and reached for her, making the spider chuckle as she picked her up and felt the child hug her. She returned the hug happily, feeling the small head rest on her shoulder.

"Auntie Muffet?" She heard Frisk say.

"Yes, dearie?" She replied.

The little one hugged her again. "Thank you," she said. "You're one of the coolest aunts ever."

The spider smiled, rubbing her niece's back. "And you're the best niece I could ask for, Frisk," she said honestly as she finished up the paperwork and the child finished up her treat, grabbing her backpack while Muffet grabbed her things and then, picking up the child in her arms again, the spider walked towards home with Frisk hugging her and she returned the hug with a smile, both happy to be family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
